Replacing Jenks
by DayDreamer2369
Summary: After the events of BD set about 5 years in the future it is time for a big change, The cullens are letting their forger Jenks Retire. What will become of the cullens newest forger as he learns what he can. What about Jenks as he trys to forget the past.


**Good people, Good evening (if its not evening for you you're gunna have to cope with it :P) Howz it going everyone tis the DayDreamer2369 and im back with a new story,  
**

**For those of you who read my other story, AM NOT FINISHED WITH IT, never fear i will still be updating as much i can **

**For those of you who haven't read my other story do give it a go and a review i really need all the help i can get.**

**But enough from me Have a read and review of this new story if you want, Its about The Cullen's forger that we kinda meet in Breaking Dawn and the new forger that they get after Jenks retires and his decent into the Cullen mystery.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own twilight or any of the characters i am just taking them out of Stephanie's toy box to play with for a bit THEY will be returned in more or less the condition in which i took them.  
**

* * *

**Replacing Jenks**

Jenks's POV

I sat shaking in my chair, sweat rolling off me in waves dripping from the end of my nose and falling with a soft splash onto my polished mahogany desk, I take my handkerchief from my breast pocket and dab at my forehead hoping to create the illusion that I am not afraid, but I know that it is no use, _HE _can see through even the most skilled liar. I cast a panicked glance round my office for what I feared would be the last time, my eyes slid past the rows and rows of Law books, case studies and private journals, across the immaculate carpet and came to rest finally and unwillingly on the oak door through which the bringer of my doom would walk any minute now.

When you worked as a lawyer and especially as a crooked one like I did you became accustomed to all manner of cooks and dangerous people it became second nature to deal with them and easy to work out the inner dealings of their minds to tell when they were lying to you. My predecessor, a Mr. Gregory Jones, retired from his post after just 20 years claiming that the danger was just too much, I always believed this to be a foolish reaction to this line of work the danger was what made it exciting. But I soon found out that although normal criminals where easy, there was one family that made this job a living nightmare.

The Cullens. They were a family steeped in mystery only one had ever been seen and his face was the one that was played often in my nightmares Mr. Jasper the man who never changed. Mr. Jones worked with Mr. Jasper for 10 years and then I worked with him for 15 and in all those 25 years Mr. Jasper never changed no weight gain, no wrinkles, not even a different hair cut. It was un natural. But that wasn't why Mr. Jasper featured so heavily in my nightmares it was because when he entered the room it was as though all the happiness had been sucked out, he cast such an aura of menace that you wouldn't even think about crossing him.

Suddenly my intercom buzzes and I nearly jump out of my skin.

"Yes." I bark down the line trying my hardest to sound fearless.

"The Cullens are here to see you now." my secretary Judie answers

"Send them In" I responded my voice shaking slightly I broke out of the laborious thoughts that were plaguing my head at this point.

The door swung inwards and I took a deep breath and pushed myself forcefully to my feet to shake the cold clammy hand of death.

* * *

**So yeah thats the first chapter hope you enjoyed, if you didn't welll sorry i'm really not that bothered but i could cry if it would make you feel better :P**

**Leave me a review tell me what you think **

**Like**

**Dislike**

**Flame**

**I really dont mind**

**I might find it quite funny then i might reply and we can get a dialog going we could talk about ... Skittles or Straight jackets i don't know **

**Well enough from me i doubt anyone will have read this last bit anyway  
**

**Have a nice day and a pleasant tomorrow **

**Much Love **

**DayDreamer2369**

**XxXxXxX  
**


End file.
